


Littlest things

by steadfastmoon



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadfastmoon/pseuds/steadfastmoon
Summary: Charlie shares an insecurity. You take it upon yourself to help.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 9





	Littlest things

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello. You can find more horniness and sarcasm on tumblr @steadfastmoon
> 
> warnings: mentions of teeth, genitals, blood, strong language, sarcasm, charlie mother-flipping barber, softness.

You know that point in your relationship when things have stopped being new? When little touches, stolen kisses, and sultry glances become commonplace? Well, that’s when that special type of closeness joined the little routine you and Charlie had developed.

The butterflies when he smiled at you still resided in your stomach, and he still blushed when you complimented his looks. But any trace of hesitancy between the two of you had vanished. You could help each other grow and let go of unhelpful behavior patterns. Calm each other down and gas each other up. Even point out easy-to-fix faults. For example, Charlie was a hypocrite.

Whenever you slept over and Henry was there, his father was always reminding him to wash his hands frequently, wipe properly, wash his hair with gusto. You could say Charlie was extremely hygienic. Annoyingly so, you teased. He preached to others about cleanliness. And then he went and refused to floss his fucking teeth.

You noticed it fairly early on when you began dating, but that wasn’t the time to point it out. His breath was fine and you were too busy making out to criticize his dental health. Now that you were comfortable enough with each other to acknowledge the actual human properties of your bodies, you decided to ask.

You were washing your face while he showered, bathroom nice and steamy. You noticed his toothbrush sat on the counter, ready for him to use when he got out of the shower. You weren’t going anywhere, just lounging around. Perfect time to pounce.

Rinsing your face off, you turned toward the tub, hip propped against the counter.

“Charlie?” You called. “Can I ask you something?”

“Think you already did, baby” He answered, head peeking out of the shower curtains, a toothy grin making you giggle. He could be a real Dad when he wanted. The stream was turned off and he got out.

“A statement, then.” You rolled your eyes, smiling. “I’ve never seen you floss your teeth.” You said, inevitably catching a glimpse at his lower half as he wrapped the blue towel around himself.

He narrowed his lids. “Tryin’ to tell me I have bad breath?” he bantered, stepping closer to where you stood. Water dripped down his dark hair. He always dried it after dressing, never before. A creature of habit, this man.

You shook your head. “No, just curious.” You ran your hands over his damp chest. “It’s just weird. You’re just so… fastidious about most things. Was just curious, is all.” You really hoped you weren’t offending him.

He let out a tiny sigh, hands settling beside your hips, gripping the counter-top.

“I don’t know to floss. Only do it at the dentist. I can’t do it, always end up hurting myself.” He said, pursing his lips and avoiding your eyes.

“What do you mean. You go too hard?” You grasped his face gently, angling his gaze towards yours. If he flossed as hard as he fucked you, you felt for his teeth.

“I had a bad experience when I was a kid.” You waited for him to continue. “I did it wrong, bled a lot. Freaked me out. And even the dentists I’ve been to have been fuckin’ rough with it.” He chuckled, seemingly embarrassed.

You let out a small laugh, caressing his cheekbones with your thumbs. He smiled, bowing his head.

“I know, I know. It’s silly. A grown fucking man scared to floss. Lost my shit first time I saw Henry doing his own teeth.” He laughed at the memory. “I sure didn’t teach him that.”

“It’s not silly. It’s just unusual.” You offered, giggling.

Your big, strong boyfriend was scared of a flimsy piece of string. It was cute, actually. He could be a very intense man, in all aspects of his life. He had trouble pacing himself. That’s why the contrast was so striking. It’s almost as if he always found a way to make himself more endearing.

He pecked your lips before moving toward his closet, putting on pajama pants.

An idea occurred to you.

“I could teach you, y’know. To floss.” You raised your eyebrows at him, crossing your arms over your chest. “Without hurting yourself.”

“You’d do that? Is it kind of gross?” His pretty dimples in full display and his brow furrowed.

“You’re right. Better to just put your dick in my mouth again.” You quipped, making him snicker.

You grabbed the floss from the counter and closed the distance between you two.

“Charlie. Honey. May I floss your teeth?” You beamed up at him.

He searched your face for any trace of jest, finding only sincerity. He held your gaze fir a second, thinking it over. “Yeah. You may.”

You took his hand, leading him to the leather chair in his room and gently urging him to sit. Instead at leaning over him and straining your neck, you straddled yourself on his lap.

“No dentist has ever done this. You sure this is standard procedure?” He asked, large hands immediately finding their beloved spot around your waist.

“This is just for VIP patients. Don’t spread it.” You kissed him sweetly. Pulling away, you gathered some string and cut it, before winding it around your two index fingers. “You ready?” You were kind of nervous, in this position. You’d never been this close to Charlie while not fucking. Especially when sat on his lap.

You could swear he’d never looked this deep into your eyes. It should make you uncomfortable, but somehow, it didn’t. It thrilled you; like a knew door being cracked open in your relationship. “Yeah.” He said, lips pulled into a crooked smile.

“Open your mouth for me, honey.” You eyed his lips.

He complied, looking up. As tenderly as you could, you slid the floss between his teeth, careful not to hurt him. His hands gripped your waist a little tighter when you hit him gums, but soon relaxed when you gave him a reassuring kiss, string still hanging from his lips.

As cheesy as it sounds, you put love into the task. It warmed your heart that this confident man allowed you to know about this awkward little tidbit. To share his fears, as irrational and minimal as they were. Because he trusted you and knew you would never mock him for being soft. Because he loved you.

After nearly two minutes of going around the inside of his mouth, you pulled away and smiled at him. It was cleaner than you expected, thanks to his usual thorough brushing. “There. How did it feel?”

He ran his tongue over teeth, exaggerating the expression of appreciation on his face and letting out a loud “hmmm”, prompting you to laugh. “It didn’t hurt at all. Thank you, sweetheart.” He pushed his lips onto yours, pulling your hips closer to his. You discarded the used string and wound your arms around his neck, wanting him to feel this newfound warmth that settled deep inside you.

“Anytime.” You nuzzled your nose with his. “Now, what do you think of flossing my teeth with your tongue?”.

You didn’t need to ask him twice.


End file.
